


The idiot and the dork deserve each other

by Muke_Niam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1x13, Episode: s01e13 Route 666, M/M, Route 666
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a call from his first love, Castiel, and him and Sam go to investigate. Also looking for a beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The idiot and the dork deserve each other

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: fanfiction-4-you and dylan-obriens-girlfriend and I'm looking for a beta and send requests!

   "Sammy, I got a job." Dean says to his brother.

   "What?" Sam asks him.

   "An old friend called about it, said it sounded like our sort of thing." Dean replies, acting like it isn't a big deal.

   "First, you told someone about our job?! And second off by 'old friend' do you mean old girlfriend?" Sam asks.

   "Yes, I told someone about our job, which was stupid, and no not an old girlfriend." He replied, and technically he wasn't telling a lie. It wasn't a _girl_ friend. So they get in the car and are off on their way.

   When they get there Sam asks, "Are we going to meet up with this 'friend'?"

   He puts finger quotes around friend. Dean nods, and they go on their way to meet up with him. They get to Castiel's house and Dean has to brace himself. He takes a deep breathe, and knocks on the door. The door opens.

   Castiel walks out. "Oh, hello Dean." Cas says.

   Sam looks at Dean, surprised. "Hey Cas, this is my brother, Sammy." Dean replies, not looking at Sam.

   "Sam, not Sammy." Sam says, still shocked.

   "Well, why don't you two come in." Cas suggests opening the door. Dean nods and walks in, with Sam trailing behind. 

   Dean looks around. He is astonished, nothing has really changed. He has more books, sure, but nothing else is really different. He has some art decorating the walls. The same mirror hangs above the couch. "Wow, haven't changed much." Dean comments.

   Cas nods. He holds out his hand towards Sam, who takes it, and says, "Pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you." He has, Dean never shuts up about him, or never _did._

 Sam is confused. Are Dean and this guy friends? Would Dean really tell some guy he was friends with about the family business? He's going to find out the answers if it kills him. _  
_

Cas tells them about the case, Sam wonders who the hell he is, and how Dean knows him. Dean wonders if Cas misses him, like he misses Cas. Cas wonders if Dean hates him, still, or if he's moved on. He also wonders if Sam knows, doesn't look like it.

   After they leave Sam asks, "Who is he, and how did you know him?"

   "He's a friend, and I met him on a hunt here." He answers like that was what Sam was looking for.

   "Why would you tell some guy about hunting?" Sam asks.

   "He was my friend." He answers like that is a real answer. That doesn't answer anything for Sam.

   "So, I didn't even tell my girlfriend!" He exclaims. It is true and they knew each other for a while. Dean shrugs.

   Sam and Dean don't find anything on the hunt. This is a tough job. They can't find anything suspicious, which in itself, is kind of suspicious. Sam thinks they should give up.

   "Dude, maybe there isn't anything, I think we should give up." Sam says, waiting to see Deans reaction, hoping it will give something away, anything.

   Dean looks like he can't even believe Sam would suggest that. "Of course there is something, Cas said there was. We can't just leave, it might hurt him... someone, it might hurt someone." Dean adds the last part after he realizes what he said.

   "Well maybe I'd trust him more if we went and talked to him. You should call him, and ask" Sam suggest. Dean shakes his head.

   "Dude, Cas is a busy dude, he probably won't answer." Dean tells him.

   "Why don't you try?" Sam asks him, with a challenging smirk.

   Dean lets out a huff. He calls him. "Hey, Cas, can me and Sam come over and talk?" he asks.

   "Of course, Dean. I always enjoy our talks, and our time together." He replies, very seriously. So Sam and Dean go to meet up with him at his house.

   At his house Sam decides he thinks 'friends' may be the wrong term for Dean and Cas. Even though Dean has never said anything about being bisexual he kind of figured that out a while ago.

   "Hello Dean, and Sam." Cas says as a greeting. Dean nods, and Sam waves hello. They walk in to the house, and sit down, at Cas' request. 

   "So, what is all of this about?" Castiel asks. He looks between the two brothers awaiting an answer. He's hoping they just wished to speak, but is assuming that it has something to do with the case.

   "Sam wanted to get to know you, so he could trust you, oh and we didn't find anything, yet." Dean replies. Cas looks down, he was hoping Dean wanted to see him. Obviously Dean hates him, still.

   "Oh." Is all Cas replies with. He was hoping Dean would, I don't know, want to get back together, or something.

   "So, Cas, how do you and Dean know each other?" Sam asks. He was hoping Cas would give him more information than Dean did.

   "Sam stop..." Dean said.

   "No, it is fine, Dean. He was here on a hunt, and had to ask me questions." Cas says like that is all that happened. It hurts Dean that all of what happened between the two was summed up to _that._

Sam, not satisfied, decides to ask more. "So are you two friends or...I don't know, more?" Sam asks, casually. Dean steps in.

   "Sam, come on, stop." He says, silently begging him.

   "Oh, it's fine. We dated while he was here." Cas explains. He's upset that Dean hates him so much he doesn't even want his own brother to know. It really hurts him.

   Once they get outside Sam asks Dean some more questions about him and Cas.

   "You were in love with him." Sam doesn't phrase it as a question, so Dean doesn't answer him. Sam doesn't need to phrase it as a question, he knows he was.

   "If you loved him, why'd you break up with him." Sam asks, truly curious now. His brother has never acted like this before, like he cares what an ex thinks of him.

   Dean doesn't answer. So Sam starts thinking of reasons why, until he figures the truth out. No way, he thinks.

   "He broke up with you?!" He asks, though he knows that is the answer.

   "I told him about being a hunter, and asked him to come with, but it was too much for him, so he declined, and he broke up with me." Dean says, bringing up the terrible memories.

   Sam nods. He understands. "Why'd you even tell him?" He asks Dean.

   Dean doesn't look up, but he does answer. "He was angry at me, and wanted to know why I was constantly lying, and why I was leaving. He wanted me to stay, so I told him." Dean says.

   "You didn't want him to leave you before you could bring him with you. You wanted to be with him, and to bring him with you." Sam says, knowing that this is the truth. His big bad brother is really a softy at heart.

   " Do you still love him, are you still _in love_ with him?" He asks. He thinks that Dean still is, but he isn't positive.

   Dean nods. "Doesn't matter, though, he hates me, now." Dean replies.

   "God, you are a dumb ass, you actually believe he hates you." Sam says shaking his head at him. Cas obviously loves the dumb ass as much as he loves him. 

   Sam and Dean go to check out some more stuff. They talk about the area. And they go back to Cas when they find something.

   They tell him what they found and then Dean asks something that has been bugging him since he got here, "How'd you figure this was something for us anyway?" 

   Cas blushes and looks down, Dean thinks that it is adorable. "I...uh, well after you left I started to look into all of this hunting business, and I decided I'd keep an eye out, and I saw a lot of stuff on this, so." Cas replies.

   Dean laughs, at his awkwardness. "It's called lure, not 'stuff'."  Dean tells him.

   Cas mumbles, "Oh."

   "Don't worry, you're a beginner." Dean tells him, to make him feel better. 

   Cas so badly wants to ask to come with, but he can't. Dean hates him now. He so wants to come with, not just for Dean, but he wants to hunt, so he just does.

   "Can I hunt with you?" He asks, not thinking. He doesn't realize the words are there util after he's already said it.

   "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to invite myself, I wasn't thinking." Cas says quickly. 

   Dean laughs, again. "It's all right, man. You can come with, you did find the job."

   Dean doesn't understand. Cas meant can he travel with them solving stuff. Sam understood, though. He looks at his brother.

   So Cas ends up coming with them. He ends up almost getting hurt, but all in all it was a good hunt.

   "Hey, Dean can I talk to you?" Sam asks, when they get back. He wants to explain what Cas wanted.

   Dean follows him to the back room, even though he'd rather be with Cas talking about, really anything.

   "Dean, I think Cas meant can he come on the road with us, not just help with this one hunt." Sam explains to him.

   "Why would he want to come with us, he hates me?" Dean asks him. Sam give his best bitch face and rolls his eyes and walks off.

   "Cas, did you want to come with us, traveling around, I mean?" Dean asks, and it sounds like he is asking if he wants to come with them, not if that was what he was saying earlier.

   "Yeah, I'd love to come. I thought you wouldn't want to bring me because you still hate me." Cas replies to him, looking so happy.

   "What? I never hated you, I could never hate you. Why would you think that I would hate you?" Dean asks him.

   "Well, because of everything that happened before, and you didn't want Sam to know about us, and you weren't the one who wanted to see me, Sam was." Cas explains.

   "I was upset but I never blamed you for what happened, and I didn't tell Sam because it hurt too much, I didn't want him to know because it hurt. And I did want to see you, but I didn't want you to know, because I didn't think you'd want to see me. D-did you want me to be the one who wanted to see you?" Dean asks him.

   Cas nods. "Yeah, Dean I did." He replies looking down at his feet.

   "Cas look up." Dean says, and when he doesn't, he pulls Cas' face up to meet his eyes, and he leans down and kisses him. It's sweet and passionate, and everything they needed.

   "While I'm glad that the two of you are together, can you quit it with that?" Sam asks the two, causing laughs among the group. 

   "Cas, I can't wait to show you the ropes of hunting." Dean tells him, as Cas changes the music.

   "Hey, I thought the driver picks the music?" Sam asks from the back. 

   "He's my boyfriend, he gets special privileges." Dean replies, using the b-word. Then he freezes, realizing what he said. What if that isn't what they are, he wonders. But he doesn't have to wonder for too long.

   "So... I'm your boyfriend?" Cas asks, with a smile.

   "If you want to be." Dean replies, nervously.

   "Of course I do, you idiot." He says kissing his nose.

   "Dork." Dean replies.

   "But you love me." Cas says, laughing.

   "Yeah, I do." Dean says, causing Cas to smile.

   "I love you, too, Dean." Cas says.

   "The idiot and the dork deserve each other." Sam mumbles.


End file.
